Caleb Gibbs birthday party
by special agent Ali
Summary: A year has lapsed since Gibbs found out he was a dad again. Found out Jenny hid Caleb to keep him safe. Gibbs throws him a party and of course the team helps out to make Caleb smile


_Hi readers. Today is my birthday so I decided to write a birthday story for Caleb. He is twelve here._

_I decided to make Parker his friend and say the kid is twelve as well. Sam Ryan and LJ Gibbs make a cute couple. I am a freaky Friday fan what can I say lol._

Caleb Jethro Gibbs had his mothers looks and his father eyes and personality. He had an eerie feeling in his gut as he walked into the empty bullpen.

It wasn't completely empty. Just the back corner, the group of desks by the stairs were empty.

"I thought your dad would be here, doesn't he know its your birthday Cal?" Parker asked.

Parker already knew the reason. He was sworn to secrecy by his mom and agent Gibbs.

The two had been picked up by agent Dorneget but he never spoke a word besides Happy birthday.

"This is crazy…first agent Dorneget comes for us instead of dad and now no one is here to see me!" Cal cried.

Parker patted his arm. "Let's try somewhere else then" he suggested.

"I guess I'll visit Uncle Ducky and Jimmy" he said. The morgue was empty too.

"Anywhere else we can look?" Parker asked helpfully. "My Aunt Abby's lab?" Caleb questioned.

"I'm following you Caleb" Parker said.

The lab was empty as well and Caleb walked to Abby's desk and grabbed the hippo sitting there.

"Bert is the only one who cares about my birthday" he said glumly.

"I care too!" Parker cried and Caleb smiled. "Sorry, I mean Bert and you Parker…my family must not love me" he said.

"Come with me…there is one place left" Parker said. Caleb nodded, he had nothing else to lose.

Parker led the way to the directors office.

Leon came outside and smiled at Caleb. "Hey, happy birthday kid…come on I have something to show you" he said.

Caleb followed him to MTAC and he opened the door. "Surprise!" the team yelled out as he led the way down.

The room had been turned into a gaming system as Caleb saw his dad took his Xbox and it was set up and waiting.

"I thought you'd like to play with your brothers on a big screen" he said walking over.

Caleb gripped his dad tightly. "Aw thanks so much dad…I love this" he said with tears in his eyes.

"You thought we forgot didn't ya?" Gibbs teased and Caleb blushed.

"I did just as you instructed Gibbs…took Cal to the bullpen, then the morgue and then Abby's lab to really throw him off the surprise" he said.

"Good boy Parker…your mom is over by the food" he said and Parker ran over to where tables were set up with food.

"Come on kiddo…Gibbs won't let me even turn it on" Tim whined. Caleb laughed.

He turned it on and started a racing game. "Bet I'll beat you Uncle Tim"

"Bring it on kid" Tim challenged. Caleb won the first game and Tim got him the second. But the kid was better, he took home the third and the championship.

"Ha, don't mess with the kid special agent McGee" he gloated. Tim smirked and grabbed the boy. He tickled him and Caleb laughed.

"Fine, your better Cally…not by much though" he said and Cal laughed.

"Well boys, I think its time the master shows you how to win a real game…time for laser tag" Tony said.

"That new one that opened last week?" Caleb asked and he nodded.

"Course my man…we want to give you an awesome birthday as you been with us a year now" he answered.

Caleb gave Tony a huge hug with a whoop.

"Lets go then!" he yelled. "Not so fast" Gibbs said as he grabbed him.

"Chill here a while, we set it up for you…we'll have cake in a little bit then we'll head out" he said.

Caleb nodded. He went back to the video games and Parker beat him in a fighting game which he then got revenge on. Parker won the final match.

"I like these games" he said and Caleb grinned. "Your good man" he complimented.

They soon had birthday cake with everyone singing off key.

When they got to the laser tag they went off into groups. Caleb went with Parker and Ziva on red. Gibbs was with Samantha and Tony on blue. Tim took Ducky and Palmer on green.

Red team won with Ziva getting the most shots in. Caleb was second and Parker third.

"You rock aunt Ziva" Caleb whooped as he hugged her. The team did a few more turns then it was time to go home.

Caleb was sound asleep when Gibbs parked at his house. He carried him in and tucked him into bed removing his shoes. "Night boy…happy birthday…I love having a son" he whispered and left.

Caleb smiled as he clutched a smaller hippo that looked like Bert. It was his son Ernie.

Tim gave him a video camera. Tony gave him video games. Ducky gave him a certificate to a book store. Palmer bought him a certificate to the toy store.

Gibbs gave Caleb a new bike. Caleb loved it all but mostly he loved it had been a year he was with his new family. He loved them dearly.


End file.
